


Go In Peace

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Episode: s07e18 Requiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Jed says goodbye to his old friend.





	Go In Peace

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Summary: Jed says goodbye to Leo.  
AN: John Spencer died yesterday and I had to do something. This is all I have to give him, so this is what I give.  


* * *

Standing here today, he doesn’t know what to feel. Abbey’s next to him, eyes red but still much stronger. It’s hard to see him like this, so still, in a coffin. His brother.

Leo was the guy he counted on. One of the few who ever got close. He’s the reason everyone knows his name. He guided Jed successfully on this path, his own life and health be damned. He brought Abbey home when he was about to die without her. A thousand times before, he would’ve died for Jed. Once he nearly did. This time…

When it’s his turn, he regretfully lets go of Abbey’s hand and steps up to the podium. He looks over the tearful congregation full of people who knew his brother. They meet his grief head-on. His breath trembles in his throat and the tears have their way, falling unabated down his cheeks.

He swallows back a tidal wave of sadness that’s threatened for days. “This day, heaven has been granted a new angel. And I say, treat him well , Father. He’s worked hard.”

He grasps the sides of the podium, shaking his head. “It doesn’t feel right to be here. He was…,” Jed pauses to breath. “He is my best friend. And the emptiness I feel today will never leave. Nor will the love I had for him.”

Jed looks at the gleaming box, opened to show Leo’s craggy, but peaceful face. “I love you, brother. I was blessed to know you. And I should hope, when my time comes, to know you again. Go in peace, go with God. Your work here is done.”

He walks to the coffin and lays a hand on Leo’s chest. “Thank you so much.” He kisses his forehead and is struck by the air of finality in the moment. It will never come again. “Michigan still sucks.”

Walking slowly back to his seat, and determined not to look behind him, he swears he hears Leo laugh and utter ever respectfully, “Whatever you say, Mister President. Whatever you say.”

His face was a map of the world. And now that he’s gone. None of them really know where they are. But they do know, that he’ll guide them until they find out.

Go in peace, Leo McGarry. God knows you deserve it.

 

_The streets of heaven are too crowded with angels tonight._ One of them is you, John Spencer. We miss you. This moment is my gift to you. Thanks for the laughter and the tears. They were wonderful.


End file.
